Ninguém precisa saber
by MrsKaah
Summary: "- Ninguém precisa saber. É nosso segredo."


**_Então... Eu tava assistindo (finalmente!) os últimos capítulos do anime e senti uma vontade imensa de escrever uma one-shot desses dois. :v_**

**_No fim, resolvi postá-la na forma de 3 shot's, pois não há nada que eu mais ame nesse mundo fanfictionático que one-shot's curtas. =3_**

* * *

- Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui.

- Kyouraku.

- Parece que o Ichigo-kun voltou.

- E o emblema do shinigami substituto?

- Ele disse que vai ficar com ele. Eu perguntei, e ele disse que confia em nós e que vai continuar sendo um shinigami substituto.

- Que bom! Entendo... – a voz de Ukitake quase falhou tamanho o alívio que ele sentira ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Kyouraku o olhou por alguns instantes após sentar-se sobre as pernas dobradas a seu lado na grama.

- Ele cresceu muito, não?

- Sim. Nós apenas não tínhamos percebido.

Uma breve brisa fez os cabelos brancos do capitão da décima terceira divisão esvoaçarem. Já não estava sentindo mais tanta dor naqueles pulmões frágeis como mais cedo e a sensação de conforto só aumentou após saber da decisão de Ichigo.

- O que está feito está feito! – o tom de Kyouraku saiu descontraído – Quando os jovens amadurecem, acontece tão rápido que nós, velhos, sequer conseguimos acompanhar.

- Nós bem sabemos disso. Creio que acabamos por esquecer de quando nós mesmos começamos a amadurecer.

- Deve ter sido bem satisfatório para o velho Yama.

- Muito – suspirou e fechou os olhos, não demorando a sentir o braço em arco de Kyouraku a envolvê-lo e tentar puxá-lo para perto – Não.

Enraizou-se onde estava, não se permitindo ser abraçado pelo amigo.

- Por que não?

- Não é o momento para isso – tocou o pulso de Kyouraku num pedido silencioso de contenção.

- Qualquer hora é momento – o capitão da oitava divisão acabou rindo.

- Não quero.

Kyouraku cruzou os braços e curvou-se para frente ao virar o rosto para o lado para ver melhor o rosto de Ukitake.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Não.

- Ainda não se recuperou da crise de hoje cedo?

- Não é isso, já parei de tossir. Deve ter sido a expectativa com relação ao Ichigo-kun – ele deu de ombros.

- Ficou traumatizado com a ideia de o Ichigo-kun ficar com raiva de você – foi mais uma pergunta que uma afirmação.

- Não foi nada agradável imaginar isso. Genryuusai-dono poderia não gostar se optasse por renunciar ao título.

O teimoso braço em arco voltou a envolver o albino com mais força que anteriormente, desta vez o trazendo para o peito do mais alto e o pressionando ali, fazendo-o meio cair de lado. Ukitake ainda reagiu fracamente, mas logo cedeu ao abraço, acabando por fechar os olhos e se deixar ser aninhado pelos braços de Kyouraku.

- Relaxe, garotão. Não pode se estressar à toa, sabe disso. Já passou.

Ficaram por alguns momentos assim, abraçados, e Ukitake abriu os olhos, mirando a grama logo à frente dos dois.

- Alguém pode nos ver.

- Não verão.

- Kyouraku.

- Sim?

- Não entendo porque continua fazendo isso mesmo após tantos anos. Não é mais um jovem imaturo e curioso.

- Também não entendo porque você nunca se cura desta maldita doença.

Os dois riram e o moreno concluiu sua fala:

- Ninguém precisa saber. É nosso segredo.

- Mas achei que gostasse da Ise.

- E gosto, mas há coisas que você não consegue simplesmente se desapegar.

Verdade. O próprio Ukitake sempre acabava permitindo que Kyouraku o agarrasse no fim das contas. Apesar de não ser frequente, ambos já estavam acostumados a deitar juntos. A princípio Juushirou achou que aquilo não passasse de curiosidade de jovens homens, mas a questão era que a relação dos dois ultrapassou o nível de simples laço desde que Shunsui notou-se incapaz de não voltar a visitar os aposentos do amigo com o intuito de dormir com ele. Mesmo quando não ocorria uma relação sexual, os dois, ainda assim, dormiam juntos de vez em quando. E aquilo era incomum. Não porque se tratava de dois homens, mas porque ambos eram heterossexuais.

- E então? Hoje posso te visitar? – a voz divertida do moreno chamou a atenção do albino, que se moveu sob o queixo do mais alto.

- Você iria mesmo que eu dissesse "não" – acabou rindo, ao que se desfez gentilmente dos braços do amigo.


End file.
